1. Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to a device for fastening a seat rail to a floor, the seat rail being intended to maintain passenger seats fixedly on said floor. More precisely, the disclosed embodiments relate to a fastening device allowing a seat rail to be secured to a floor of a vehicle. The device according to the invention thus makes it possible for seats to be maintained fixedly on a vehicle floor.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
The disclosed embodiments find applications particularly in the aeronautical sector. Specifically, there is generally a space available in aircraft that is intended for transporting people, this space containing seats in which the passengers can be seated. The seats are fastened to a floor by means of rails. The rails are themselves fastened to the floor. The seats and the seat rails must be able to take up impacts, particularly during crashes, in order to be maintained in position on the floor under all circumstances.
The disclosed embodiments also find applications in all types of vehicle, such as a motor vehicle.
The disclosed embodiments can also find applications in amusement parks, for rides in which a carriage, containing passenger seats, is subjected to numerous turbulent motions.
Generally, the disclosed embodiments find applications starting when the floor to which the seat rail is fastened can be rendered mobile.